Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {0} \\ {1} & {3}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {2} \\ {0} & {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1}+{4} & {0}+{2} \\ {1}+{0} & {3}+{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{5} & {2} \\ {1} & {1}\end{array}\right]}$